You Make Me High
by DelicateRage
Summary: Imagine what would happen if a new girl came to Forks. A girl almost the exact opposite of Bella, but could catch both the heroin and hero of the Twilight saga. Well, Valkyrie is that girl, and boy is Forks in for a surprise. A Bella/Edward/Oc story.


You Make Me High

To get this started I would first like to state that I have no ownership of anything famous/familiar found within these pages. I would also like to say that I have no clue how this is gunna turn out, for every story I've so far written by hand has been no longer than 58 pages before I lose interest or lose the document. As this is my first attempt on FanFiction, please bear with me as I attempt to figure this all out. Thank you for reading this crappy intro, now onto the basics, which are apparently different from usual on here.

Band of the day: The Used

Name: Valkyrie Anne Stone

Age: 17

D.o.B: July 20th

Place of Birth: Helsinki, Finland

Blood Type: O-

Heritage: Finnish

Current Residence: Bellevue, Washington

Height: 5 feet, 9 inches

Weight: 115 pounds

Hair Color: Very dark, raspberry pink

Hair Length: Razored, barely brushes shoulders

Eye Color: Murky, changes between blue, green, brown, grey

Favorite Color: Silver

Favorite Food: Sugar Dumplings

Favorite Drink: Bottled Water

Favorite Season: Spring

Favorite Day: Wednesday

Favorite Band: HIM

Favorite Song: My World - SR-71

Favorite Movie: Nightmare Before Christmas

Favorite Book: The Twilight Series

Languages spoken: English & Finnish, some German

Hobbies: Writing, Reading, Drawing, Singing

Allergies: None Known

Fears: Heights, The Dark (to an extent)

Now that that is out of the way, onto our featured presentation!

* * *

Pennies In A Well

There are days I wish I had never met them, and there are days I wish I'd never left them. There are moments, when I stare out my window, watching the snow fall, that I replay conversations, hoping they'd change. There are days when I want to do nothing more then curl up into a ball and die alone in the woods. And then again, there are times I simply blare my music to the point my neighbors complain of bleeding ears, and I fall away, back into their world.

I was in one of those moments now, the lovely yet lonely sounds of HIM tore from the speakers in the corners of my room, my mind venturing off in space as my head hung off the side of my mattress. This was long before them though. My mother can be heard stomping up the stairs, just before slamming my door open. "Valkyrie Anne Stone! Shut off that racket and get your butt a packing! I'll be back in three hours to take you to your aunts!"

I blinked momentarily as she stormed back out of the house. Well, that was odd. I got up unfazed and looked at my self in my vanity mirror. I smiled and sat down. Vanity was one of my many nicknames here in Bellevue, do to my love for camera's, mirrors, and reflections. I looked myself over, mentally noting anything that might be a problem. I found my usual issue of blue marks under my eyes and the odd lines that came from my cheek bones and nose, leaving me looking old and tired. Oh, and of course, it just wouldn't be a morning in this house if I didn't have hair like Medusa first thing in the morning.

I plugged in my hair straitened and turned it on before deciding to do through my closet. Unlike what most people would assume, I didn't fall into any specific clique. My closet and dressers were packed with everything from True Religion on up to Tripp, and it was all organized by color and then your basic categories of jeans, tees and such. I stared at the neat piles and lines of colors, debating my color of choice for the day. Blue.

I grabbed a turquoise fishnet top, a black tank top with a silver heartagram, and a pair of black street Tripps. I sat back down at my vanity, did my hair as usual, highlighting the choppy layers. To offset my hair's pink color, I layered on the eyeliner in an electric blue, and to keep it less dramatic, I used a pale lipstick that made my lips shine. Once I slipped on my Vans, I began to pack my belongings for the trip to Forks.

Yeah, Forks, to go hang out with my aunt while my mother rushes off to her lover in Finland. I miss that damn country, but not enough to go back and be tortured.

Everything went into boxes, from the clothes in my closet to the posters on my walls. I was planning on staying with my aunt for nothing less then a year. I knew my mother too well to know that 'a few weeks' is more like a few years. So in it all went, tapped and boxed, tied and bagged, into the U-haul trailer it all went.

* * *

Once we reached Forks, mom decided we should make a stop for dinner, and as her usual, we went to a Chinese buffet. We ate silently, mom not wanting to bring up why we were in forks, I not wanting to start an argument over her Finnish boyfriend. As mom paid for the food, I stood in the lobby and stared into a water fountain, covered in intricate dragons, cranes and such. I turned around and threw a couple pennies over my shoulder, wishing upon all three that something outrageous would happen while I was here.

That's when I saw her. That brunette haired, average jane cutie, I wasn't sure if I wanted to hate her or shag her right then. I did know that this wasn't the last time I'd see her, I'd make damn sure of that.


End file.
